starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Taung
|subespecies= |razas= |altura=2 metros |longitud= |envergadura= |peso=95 kilogramos |piel=Gris |pelo= |plumas= |ojos=Amarillo |distinciones= |vida=85 años |planeta=*Coruscant *Mandalore |habitat= |dieta= |idioma= ''Mando'a'' arcaico |miembros=*Mandalore el PrimeroThe Essential Atlas *Mandalore el IndomableKnights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide *Mandalore el MáximoTales of the Jedi: The Sith War 6: Dark Lord *RexutuThe Essential Guide to Warfare }} Los taung eran una antigua especie de simios humanoides. Indígenas del planeta de los Mundos del Núcleo Coruscant, los taung de piel gris y dos metros de altura eran guerreros desde la juventud y consideraban la batalla como una fuente de honor tanto para el individuo como para sus dioses. Famosos por sus luchas contra los Batallones Humanos zhell, el otro gran poder prehistórico de Coruscant, los taung libraron una guerra contra sus enemigos durante cientos de años. Cuando un poderoso volcán hizo erupción y devastó a los zhell, arrojando cenizas al cielo con tal densidad que bloqueó la luz del sol de Coruscant, los taung se autodenominaron "Guerreros de la Sombra" o Dha Werda Verda en su idioma. A pesar de su pérdida, los zhell finalmente lograron expulsar a los taung de Coruscant, y los derrotados taung huyeron al planeta Roon, ubicado en el Borde Exterior. Allí permanecieron durante milenios, hasta que el legendario Mandalore el Primero llevó a los taung a conquistar un nuevo planeta al que llamaron Mandalore en honor a su líder, y los taung posteriormente se convirtieron en los Mandalorianos o Mando'ade: "Hijos e hijas de Mandalore." Como los recién titulados mandalorianos, los taung se propusieron conquistar los mundos alrededor de su nuevo hogar, su naturaleza nómada y el culto a la guerra los llevaron a cruzar hacia afuera a medida que aumentaban su territorio. Bajo el gobierno de Mandalore el Indomable, otro señor de la guerra taung siguiendo la tradición de liderazgo establecida por Mandalore el Primero, los taung comenzaron a acoger seres de otras especies en su cultura, transformando lo que significaba ser mandaloriano para siempre. Esta aceptación voluntaria de otros seres alcanzó su punto máximo durante las Guerras Mandalorianas, cuando Mandalore el Máximo dirigió a los mandalorianos en una campaña contra las fuerzas militares de la República Galáctica. Aunque inicialmente victoriosa, la intervención del Caballero Jedi Revan y sus fieles seguidores Jedi cambiaron el rumbo de la guerra contra los mandalorianos, culminando con la devastación del planeta Malachor V. La raza taung había sufrido grandes pérdidas durante la guerra, y para su final, se creía que se había derrumbado, sobrevivido por el legado de la cultura mandaloriana que habían transmitido, que recordaba a los taung como los Progenitores. Biología y apariencia Siendo una especie humanoide, los taung eran una raza bípeda de simios inteligentes. De piel gris y ojos amarillos, los taung eran típicamente altos y fuertes. En promedio, los taung alcanzaban una altura de dos metros y pesaban alrededor de noventa y cinco kilogramos. Físicamente, los taung eran extremadamente resistentes y podían soportar las presiones que muchas otras especies no podían. Sus cinco dedos tenían puntas afiladas y garras huesudas adornaban la parte superior de sus cráneos. Se sabía que la esperanza de vida de los taung alcanzaba y ocasionalmente superaba los ochenta y cinco años. Considerados niños hasta la edad de seis años, los taung alcanzaban la edad adulta cuando cumplían trece años, pasaban a la mediana edad entre los años cuarenta y seis y sesenta y cuatro, y eran vistos como ancianos mayores a los sesenta y cinco años. Los registros históricos galácticos no documentan instancias conocidas de taungs con sensibilidad a la Fuerza. Sociedad y cultura thumb|left|150px|Los cascos blindados de los taung se parecían a su estructura facial. La sociedad taung era nómada y estaba basada en clanes. Los veteranos de campañas exitosas eran honrados y vistos con reverencia. Estos ancianos probados en batalla se convirtieron en jefes, líderes de facto de su clan y comunidad; la autoridad superior solo provenía del Mand'alor, un título que significaba "Único Gobernante" en el idioma taung, y un papel que encarnaba a un solo líder de todos los clanes guerreros. Estos aspectos continuaron durante toda la posterior cultura mandaloriana mucho después de que los taung se hubieran extinguido de la galaxia. El pragmatismo y la crueldad eran rasgos comunes entre los taung, igualados solo por su lealtad a los parientes de su clan. Su naturaleza práctica se reflejó en sus prácticas de nomenclatura, generalmente eligiendo nombres que correspondían a rasgos que consideraban deseables. Los nombres comunes incluyen ejemplos como Atin, Kot y Tor, que significa "persistente", "fuerza" y "justicia", respectivamente. Los taung hablaban una forma arcaica de lo que más tarde se convirtió en la lengua mandaloriana, el ''Mando'a''. La civilización de los taung estaba inmersa en la guerra, y los taung eran guerreros por encima de todo. Su naturaleza centrada en el combate dio lugar a una sociedad guerrera religiosa gobernada por leyes elaboradas que evolucionaron hacia los Cánones de Honor. Al principio de su historia, los taung emprendieron la guerra como un medio de adoración ritual a su dios Kad Ha'rangir, un dios destructor que creían que personificaba el cambio y el crecimiento. Los taung buscaban el favor de Kad Ha'rangir mientras negaban las tentaciones de Arasuum, el dios perezoso que era un avatar de la ociosidad y el estancamiento.The Essential Guide to Warfare Pero después de que los taung se volvieran a presentar como mandalorianos, y Mandalore el Indomable se levantara para liderarlos, el acto de guerra se convirtió en el centro del culto mandaloriano, y librar la guerra era ser divino. Las disputas se resolvieron a través de los duelos de sangre taung, que implicaban un desafío al combate individual en una lucha a muerte. A pesar de su naturaleza violenta y guerrera, los taung estaban lejos de ser primitivos, y mantuvieron una alta prioridad de obtener lo último en avances tecnológicos siempre que sea posible, a menudo a través del saqueo de un enemigo derrotado. La tradición de la armadura mandaloriana comenzó con los fundadores de la cultura taung, y sus cascos únicos y máscaras de guerra se forjaron en la imagen de la cara de los taung, incluidos los ángulos exteriores inclinados y la barbilla puntiaguda. A diferencia de las iteraciones posteriores, la armadura de los taung era escasa en su armamento debido a su creencia de que era el combate desarmado el mayor honor. Los niños taung eran entrenados en artes marciales desde una edad temprana, y se probaban repetidamente en numerosos desafíos físicos y mentales antes de alcanzar la edad adulta. La experiencia y las habilidades que obtuvieron a través de su sólida educación hicieron que los taung fuera un valioso activo para las empresas mercenarias. Historia Guerra por un mundo thumb|right|200px|La última posición de los taung. Los taung evolucionaron en el planeta Coruscant, ubicado en la región central de la galaxia conocida como los Mundos del Núcleo. Durante la era Pre-República, los taung habitaron Coruscant junto con la otra gran potencia que surgió en el planeta prehistórico, los zhell. Los zhell, trece tribus de humanos que también evolucionaron en el antiguo Coruscant,The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia y los taung libraron guerras entre sí durante cientos de años, luchando por el control del planeta. En algún momento en medio de su guerra, una erupción volcánica causó devastación en los Batallones de Zhell, cuando cubrió su ciudad con cenizas espesas y casi destruyó a la temprana raza humana. El enorme penacho de cenizas y humo liberado era tan denso y extendido en el cielo que bloqueó la luz del sol de Coruscant, dejando la tierra en la oscuridad durante dos años. Los taung saltaron ante la ventaja que la naturaleza les había brindado, y luego de la erupción, subyugaron a su antiguo enemigo. Vieron el humo y la sombra como un emblema de su destino, y fue entonces cuando adoptaron el nombre Dha Werda Verda para sí mismos, un título que significaba "Guerreros de la Sombra" en el idioma taung. Sin embargo, la victoria de los taung sobre los zhell estaba condenada a ser fugaz. Con el tiempo, los zhell finalmente lograron recuperar el control de Coruscant y expulsar a los taung de su planeta compartido. Aunque una secta secundaria de mujeres sacerdotales taung huyó de Coruscant hacia las Regiones Desconocidas de la galaxia en búsqueda de la expiación a través de la meditación introspectiva,The Unknown Regions la mayoría de los taung se vieron obligados a huir al planeta Roon en el Borde Exterior, allí los taung permanecieron hasta el legendario líder, Mandalore el Primero, llevó a su gente a buscar un mundo nuevo. Los taung encontraron otro planeta en el Borde Exterior, un mundo de múltiples ecosistemas, deshabitado por la vida inteligente, y dominado solo por una raza de criaturas no inteligentes de tamaño colosal conocidas como mythosaurios, y reclamaron este nuevo planeta como propio. Renacimiento mandaloriano thumb|left|180px|El futuro [[Mandalore el Máximo busca a Mandalore el Indomable.]] En honor a su líder, Mandalore el Primero, los taung nombraron al planeta recién conquistado como ''Manda'yaim'', o "hogar del Mand'alor,Mando'a dictionary que luego fue transcrito simplemente como Mandalore en el idioma del Básico Galáctico Estándar". Del mismo modo, los taung se volvieron a presentar como los mandalorianos, o Mando'ade: "hijos e hijas de Mandalore".Republic Commando: Triple Zero Los mandalorianos comenzaron a domesticar su nuevo planeta, y en el proceso masacraron a los enormes mythosaurios, dejando solo sus esqueletos. El planeta Mandalore se convirtió en el hogar de feroces clanes de guerreros taung enmascarados liderados por un solo señor de la guerra que siempre adoptó el nombre de Mand'alor, que significa "Único Gobernante" en su idioma, después de Mandalore el Primero. Sin embargo, con el tiempo, un solo mundo demostró no ser suficiente para taung mandalorianos, y se dispusieron a conquistar otros planetas y luchar contra nuevos enemigos. Los mandalorianos lucharon con la especie insectoide nevoota, un conflicto que vio la desaparición de los nevoota y la deificación de la guerra por los primeros mandalorianos. Con este nuevo cambio religioso, las conquistas de los taung se convirtieron en cruzadas sagradas, y tomaron el descriptor adicional e informal de "Cruzados Mandalorianos". Su nueva perspectiva llevó a los cruzados a aniquilar más tarde a varias otras especies en su totalidad, incluidos los fenelar, los kuaranos, los tlönianos y los basiliskanos, obteniendo sus infames monturas de Droide de Guerra Basilisco de estos últimos. Los taung realmente se encontraron con los habitantes del planeta vecino de su nuevo planeta natal Mandalore, Mandallia. Los nativos Gigantes Mandallianos eran grandes en estatura y feroces en combate, repelían la ofensiva de los taung de tal manera que los mandallianos se ganaron el respeto de sus aspirantes a conquistadores, y se les concedió la oportunidad de luchar junto a ellos como compañeros mandalorianos. Sin embargo, los mandallianos fueron solo los primeros no taung en ingresar al grupo mandaloriano, y a medida que los mandalorianos continuaron atacando en otros mundos, los individuos que impresionaron a los guerreros a menudo fueron aceptados en la cultura, incluidos los gustos del científico zeltron Antos Wyrick y numerosos otros esclavos de Iskalloni, que se unieron después de la invasión de los cruzados de Iskadrell.Knights of the Old Republic 48: Demon, Part 2 Esta aceptación voluntaria de los seres de otras especies cambió para siempre lo que significaba ser un mandaloriano, pasando la palabra de simplemente otro nombre para los taung, a un término que abarcaba una sola cultura compartida que unía a muchos seres diferentes. Antiguas Guerras Sith y decadencia Los mandalorianos, tanto taung como otros, se vieron envueltos en una guerra completamente nueva cuando el último en la tradición de los Mand'alor, un guerrero taung por el apodo Mandalore el Indomable, desafió al Jedi caído Ulic Qel-Droma. El antiguo Caballero Jedi superó a Mandalore el Indomable en un combate individual en el planeta Kuar, y desde ese momento el Mand'alor juró la lealtad de él y sus seguidores a Qel-Droma y, por extensión, a su Maestro Sith Exar Kun. Los mandalorianos emprendieron la guerra contra la República Galáctica en nombre de los Sith, incluso atacaron a su antiguo planeta natal Coruscant, pero cuando se les encargó tomar el planeta Onderon al final de la campaña, Mandalore el Indomable fue asesinado dentro de las selvas de la luna de Onderon, Dxun. Otro taung tomó su máscara ceremonial y se convirtió en el nuevo Mand'alor, proclamándose Mandalore el Máximo. El nuevo Mand'alor, impulsado por elementos del Imperio Sith en su escondite,The Old Republic: Revan alentó la creencia de los taung de que la "Última Gran Batalla" anunciada se acercaba rápidamente. Bajo su liderazgo, la aceptación de los no taung en la cultura mandaloriana creció a un máximo histórico mientras se preparaba para una guerra a gran escala contra la República Galáctica. thumb|right|280px|[[Mandalore el Indomable lleva a sus guerreros taung a la batalla sobre los droides de guerra Basilisco.]] Bajo Mandalore el Máximo, los mandalorianos expandieron su sector de espacio mientras procedían a conquistar mundo tras mundo hasta que la República finalmente se movió para enfrentar la creciente amenaza mandaloriana. En lo que se conoció como las Guerras Mandalorianas, uno de varios conflictos que luego se agruparon bajo la compilación no oficial de las "Antiguas Guerras Sith", la República se enfrentó con los Neo-Cruzados Mandalorianos en toda la galaxia en una lucha de dieciséis años. Sin embargo, fue solo con la intervención de un grupo de Jedi liderados por el Caballero Jedi Revan, que la República realmente pudo cambiar el rumbo contra los mandalorianos. Revan luchó y mató a Mandalore el Máximo en Malachor V, poniendo fin a las Guerras Mandalorianas poco después. Las Guerras Mandalorianas habían sido uno de los conflictos más sangrientos en la historia de la República,Timeline 9: The Mandalorian Wars y las bajas entre las especie taung había sido grave. Al final de la guerra, la mayoría creía que los taung habían sido llevados a la extinción, aunque al menos un taung mandaloriano, un reclamante sin fundamento del título de Mand'alor, sobrevivió durante varios años después del final de la guerra. Varios cientos de años más tarde, durante la época de la Guerra Fría, un conflicto indirecto entre el Imperio Sith y la República Galáctica, varias mujeres taung sobrevivientes de la secta sacerdotal de los Guerreros de las Sombras lucharon contra la orden religiosa del Knell de Muspilli sobre una luna sin nombre en las Regiones Desconocidas. Finalmente, alguien fue enviado a estudiar los restos de la batalla que había quedado atrás. Legado thumb|left|200px|La cultura mandaloriana llegó a abrazar seres de todas las especies, incluidos numerosos humanos. Mucho después de la extinción de los taung en la galaxia, su impacto se mantuvo. En el 15 ABY, el comerciante humano Mungo Baobab descubrió las legendarias piedras de Roon en el planeta Roon.Star Wars: Droids: The Adventures of R2-D2 and C-3PO Codificado en una de las piedras de Roon había una grabación antigua del poema Dha Werda Verda, que detalla la lucha de los taung contra los zhell en Coruscant en una forma arcaica del Básico.[[Sombras del Imperio (banda sonora)|Banda sonora de Sombras del Imperio]] liner notes Otra iteración del Dha Werda Verda, un atronador cántico de batalla en Mando'a, se transmitió a través de la cultura mandaloriana durante siglos, e incluso fue adaptada por el Mand'alor Jango Fett para sus aprendices clon en el Gran Ejército de la República antes del comienzo de la Guerras Clon. La contribución más duradera de los taung a la historia de la galaxia fue la cultura mandaloriana, que sobrevivió a sus fundadores por más de cuatro mil años.Chronicles of the Old Republic enumera el final de las Guerras Mandalorianas, el punto relativo de la extinción de los taung presentado por The History of the Mandalorians, por el 3.960 ABY. La última aparición cronológica de los mandalorianos es Legacy 41: Rogue's End, que tiene lugar en el 137 DBY. Aunque los antropólogos luego se dividirían sobre si realmente fueron los taung los primeros mandalorianos, discutiendo sobre las similitudes entre el idioma mandaloriano y los textos restantes de los taung, los mandalorianos siguieron en el ejemplo de los taung como guerreros nómadas durante gran parte de su historia, aunque se convirtieron en un grupo de seres mucho más diversificado de innumerables especies y ámbitos de la vida, todos unidos por la cultura común. Lejos de la cultura guerrera de los mandalorianos, los Guerreros de las Sombras, la hermandad de sacerdotisas taung que eligió huir del antiguo Coruscant hacia las Regiones Desconocidas después de su derrota a manos de los zhell, tuvieron un profundo impacto en la fundación de un grupo completamente diferente: los Hechiceros de Rhand. Estas hembras taung, que creían en buscar la expiación a través de la meditación y la introspección, se unieron al culto a la muerte de Knell de Muspilli y a los fanáticos Kanzer Exile para inspirar las enseñanzas de los Hechiceros de Rhand, cuando durante miles de años, las tres filosofías y sistemas de creencias únicos se fusionaron para formar una nueva cultura única que veneraba el Camino de la Oscuridad. Entre bastidores Los taung se introdujeron por primera vez al universo de Star Wars en Star Wars: Tales of the Jedi, la serie de cómics de la Guerra Sith, aunque en ese momento, solo se les conocía como las especies mandalorianas. Las notas de la [[Sombras del Imperio (banda sonora)|banda sonora de Sombras del Imperio]] proporcionaron por primera vez el nombre "taung", y fue el artículo de Star Wars Insider, The History of the Mandalorians, el que estableció que los seres de piel gris de los cómics Tales of the Jedi eran de la raza taung. The History of the Mandalorians profundizó en los taung como precursores de la cultura mandaloriana, y el libro de referencia de Galaxy at War proporcionó información biológica y cultural sobre la especie taung. Apariciones *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 1: Edge of the Whirlwind'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 2: The Battle of Coruscant'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 3: The Trial of Ulic Qel-Droma'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 4: Jedi Holocaust'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 6: Dark Lord'' *''Knights of the Old Republic 8: Flashpoint, Part 2'' *''Knights of the Old Republic 15: Days of Fear, Part 3'' *''Knights of the Old Republic 19: Daze of Hate, Part 1'' *''Knights of the Old Republic 20: Daze of Hate, Part 2'' *''Knights of the Old Republic 21: Daze of Hate, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * * *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' Fuentes *''Sombras del Imperio'' banda sonora * *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' * * *''The Essential Chronology'' *''Coruscant y los Planetas del Núcleo'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 35'' *''The Unknown Regions'' *''El Libro de los Sith: Secretos del Lado Oscuro'' * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' *''The Bounty Hunter Code: From the Files of Boba Fett'' * * * *''Star Wars: Manual Imperial: Guía del Comandante'' Notas y referencias }} Categoría:Especies de los Mundos del Núcleo Categoría:Especies inteligentes extintas Categoría:Especies humanas y casi humanas Categoría:Cultura Mandaloriana Categoría:Pre-República Categoría:Taung